Unloved nobody
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: What if Alice was the one who was pulled into the Maram instead of Mayura? Would Kyo still have fallen for her or would he still date Mayura? KyoxAlice, MayuraxAlice, AlicevsMayura
1. Chapter 1

Mayura sat opposite Alice looking pissed off but wasn't looking at her in the face. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail with a lose strand.

Alice sat on her knee's her hands in her lap. Her head was bowed and she was trembling all over. How could she explain to her sister that she had never even liked Tetsuya in the first place.

"Why didn't you TELL me?!" Mayura said crossly.

Alice's heart began to race fear filling her body. Had Mayura found out about her feelings for Kyo? "Um...I...I just..." Alice began nervously.

"I worked REALLY hard so you could be happy Alice you don't want to be alone forever do you?!" She said crossly but with a hint of worry.

"Of course I don't! But I don't LIKE Tetsuya and he tried to FORCE himself on me!" Alice yelled crossly.

Mayura blinked and then frowned "Don't be silly Alice he wouldn't do that!" She said firmly.

Alice was stunned her OWN sister didn't believe her and she never lied about anything. She clenched her fists "Sis it's TRUE every word" she said bravely.

Mayura wouldn't listen "Alice Tatsuya is a NICE guy he wouldn't do that I'm sure he and Kyo just had a disagreement" she said firmly.

Alice felt tears well up her chest was hurting badly. She was in LOVE with Kyo and wanted him to be HERS. But as long as her sister was around she would never have him as her own. Not to mention her parents fawned over Mayura 24/7 and treated her like she didn't even matter her own father didn't even speak to her anymore. She bowed her head sadly she had had enough of the pain and the sadness.

"Look don't get upset I just don't like it when you LIE Alice it's not nice" Mayura said in a kinder but still firm voice.

Alice didn't respond she just sat there quietly an invisible dark aura surrounding her body like a mist. The tears began to spill over and fall down her cheeks like a waterfall but she didn't care Mayura wouldn't notice she never did.

Mayura looked concerned "Hey Alice are you crying?" She said worriedly. She began to feel guilty she hadn't meant to come across as a bully "Look don't cry I just wanted to teach you a lesson" she said reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"VINA (Rejection)" Alice said darkly.

Mayura was blown back into her bedroom door her hair falling out. She stared at Alice in shock and disbelief where was this power coming from?

"ALICE NO!" A voice cried to which Nyozeka appeared in her guardian form.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mayura cried even more stunned. Alice's pet rabbit was talking and it now looked like a human girl.

"No time to explain what happened to Alice?" Nyozeka demanded.

"I...I told her that lying isn't good and how hard I had tried to get her a boyfriend" Mayura said nervously.

"YOU FOOL!" Nyozeka yelled crossly.

"Huh?" Mayura said looking both annoyed and shocked.

"Alice is filled with rage and hatred you've obviously done or said something that has awakened the Maram inside her" Nyozeka yelled.

Alice looked at them her eyes empty and sad the tears still spilling over "You NEVER listen to me sis but what else is new" she said coldly.

"Alice don't give in to it!" Nyozeka cried desperately. She had to salvage what purity was left in the Neo master's heart.

Alice turned to face Nyozeka and smiled sadly "I'm sorry Nyozeka but I can't take it anymore this world is so cruel I just want to leave it behind" she said and began to fade away into the air.

Mayura reached out to grab her sister but before she could Alice had vanished. Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief and what she had just encountered and how fast it had excelled.

Suddenly Mrs Seno rushed upstairs to see Mayura sitting silently on the floor all messed up "Mayura are you ok? Where's Alice?" She said worriedly.

"She...She's gone..." Mayura said quietly her voice still shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs Seno said crossly.

"She...She just vanished" Mayura said her voice more panicked this time.

Mrs Seno said nothing perhaps she was just tired or had been through some kind of shock but she was not in the mood for games. She went downstairs to finish dinner and allow her daughter to come to her senses.

"This is bad" Nyozeka said looking concerned.

"Why where is Alice?" Mayura begged. This rabbit girl was strange but she seemed to understand the situation better.

"She's been taken into the Maram" Nyozeka said worriedly.

Mayura's eyes widened she didn't know what Maram was but from the expression on the bunny girls face it couldn't have been good.


	2. C2: Shadows of the inner heart

Mayura rushed through the rainy streets anxiously. She had brought an umbrella but because it was still summer she had no coat.

"We must find Alice as soon as possible!" Nyozeka said sternly.

"But how? She vanished into THIN air!" Mayura said anxiously.

Nyozeka frowned crossly and peered at her. As much as she disliked Mayura for ignoring Alice she had to help her.

"Your heart will guide you. Think of her and your inner light will guide you" Nyozeka reassured her.

Mayura nodded. She wasn't sure about what this bunny was saying but she would try her best.

**_Meanwhile in inner heart_**

Alice was sat on her knees and curled up in a ball. She felt cold and her heart ached with pain and sadness. It was dark and scary yet so comfortable and she did not wish to leave.

"Where am I?" Alice said weakly. All she could remember was arguing with Mayura then everything went black.

_"Don't lie to me!" _the angry voice of Mayura cried out in her head.

Alice sighed heavily her eyes pained "That's right I had a fight with Onee-chan" she said sadly.

Suddenly she saw a star glowing brightly ahead of her. It confused her but it was so warm and gentle and she wanted to grasp it tightly. She got to her feet and followed it quietly. She didn't know where it would lead her but she didn't care anymore.

**_Meanwhile at cafe_**

Kyo was busy cleaning tables after the shop had been closed. He looked forward to seeing Alice at school tomorrow and hopefully confessing his love.

"Kyo?" a gentle voice said from the doorway.

He looked up and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He dropped the wash rag and ran to the door desperately.

Alice was stood in the doorway soaked by the rain. She was shivering cold and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Kyo hugged her tightly and stroked her hair "Alice what the hell are you doing out in this weather?!" he said worriedly.

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over. She wrapped her arms around Kyo and sobbed loudly "OH KYO! It was so dark and cold I was scared I would be lost forever!" Alice wept.

"It's ok now Alice your safe. Please don't cry anymore" he said gently.

"Kyo who is this young lady?" Aunt Maki said curiously.

"She's a school friend. Would you get her a hot drink and some towels Aunt Maki?" Kyo said anxiously.

"Of course please show her to the bar" Maki said kindly but in a stern tone.

"Come with me Alice and we can warm you up" Kyo said gently with a kind smile.

Alice smiled gently. The light must have been Kyo leading her here subconsciously "Ok thank you" she said quietly.

**_Meanwhile in rain_**

"I can sense Alice nearby!" Mayura said happily.

"That's good keep searching" Nyozeka said sternly.

Mayura felt terrible for her actions back at the house. She was just worried and upset about the incident she had never meant to upset her. "Alice PLEASE be ok" Mayura said to herself anxiously.

**_Meanwhile at cafe_**

Alice was sat at the bar with a towel over her head drying her hair. She was sipping some hot cocoa slowly to warm her up.

"Feel better?" Kyo said gently.

Alice blushed gently and nodded "Yes much better thank you" she said shyly.

Kyo smiled "I'm glad. If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself" he said with relief.

"You were REALLY worried about me? But I'm just a regular classmate I'm not special" she said quietly.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kyo yelled loudly.

Alice was taken aback by this and somewhat touched. Most people in her school berated and undermined her without hesitation. Kyo was a lot nicer and more sincere about it.

Kyo took hold of her shoulders and gazed into her eyes gently "You're a wonderful girl Alice. Your honest, kind hearted and you find the best in others".

Alice blushed gently "Kyo-Chan" she said shyly.

"You're always there when somebody needs you, you put others before yourself. More people should be like that!" Kyo said gently.

"Kyo..." Alice said gently her gaze softening.

"Alice I..." Kyo said slowly and leaned towards her.

"ALICE YOU'RE OK!" Mayura cried out loudly as she burst in exhaustedly.

"Oh my another guest" Maki said in amazement.

"Mayura!?" Kyo said stunned by her sudden arrival.

Alice bowed her head crossly and frowned. She ALWAYS ruined everything with her thoughtless acts.

"Thank god you're here when you left I got so worried!" Mayura said relieved.

Alice turned to face her with a dark look and her eyes filled with rage. A negative aura began pulsing from her body.

Mayura felt fear fill her body. Her sister had never looked so malevolent before and it was very frightening.

"Stupid bitch...ALWAYS ruining everything!" Alice snarled angrily. A large dark mist surrounded her and she vanished into thin air again.

"ALICE!" Mayura and Kyo cried out simultaneously.

But it was too late she was gone and there was no telling where she had dispersed to this time.


	3. C3: damage repair

**Sorry for the late update**

**I have been REALLY busy at college etc**

**My creative flow has been lacking recently too**

**Hope you like**

* * *

><p>Mayura sat on her bed quietly hugging her pillow. She was deeply concerned for Alice and where she could have gone. If only she would come back and they could talk it out like sisters.<p>

**_Flashback_**

_"Alice thank god your ok!" Mayura cried tearfully. She was so relieved to finally find her sister after searching frantically for hours._

_"Mayura?!" Kyo said in shock. He had not expected her to show up and what was she doing out so late?_

_Alice glared at Mayura darkly and a dark aura began to emit from her body "Always in the way" she snarled angrily._

_Suddenly she began to disappear into a cloud of darkness her being fading away. Her eyes were cold and filled with anger and hatred; her piercing gaze never leaving Mayura. _

**_Now_**

"Why is she so mad at me?" Mayura thought to herself sadly. She wished that Alice could open up to her more rather than just keeping it to herself.

"Because you shut her out" Nyozeka said solemnly. She had a stern yet understanding expression on her face.

Mayura blinked and then became cross "I don't shut out Alice. We tell each other EVERYTHING" she said crossly.

"Even that she likes Kyo?" Nyozeka said slyly raising an eyebrow.

Mayura went quiet; Nyozeka had a point there. If they really did trust each other Alice would have told her about Kyo.

Suddenly her mobile began to ring to which she answered it gingerly "Hello?" Mayura said nervously.

"Hey Mayura its Kyo" he said quickly. He sounded anxious and breathless; what was he up to?

"Kyo? Is something wrong?" Mayura said anxiously. Deep down she was happy to hear from him and yet hurt that it was about Alice.

"Yeah; Did Alice come home yet? I know she was with us at the cafe but then she ran out when you arrived and disappeared" Kyo said worriedly.

Mayura sighed heavily and felt her happiness melt; Why was it he was so interested in her sister when she loved him so much? "No she didn't. She's still missing" Mayura said stiffly her tone agitated.

"I see; Well let me know if anything comes up" Kyo said solemnly then hung up.

Mayura looked at the phone for a while after he cut off. A feeling of jealousy and rage spread across her and she threw the phone on the floor angrily.

"Jealous?" Nyozeka said suspiciously raising an eyebrow. She could tell she was; but she enjoyed teasing Mayura.

"Shut up" Mayura hissed crossly. She was INSANELY jealous but she would never admit that.

"Have you ever considered just letting Alice have Kyo? I mean you're so popular at school you could date anyone" Nyozeka said thoughtfully.

"NO WAY!" Mayura yelled crossly. She had worked for months to get his attention; to make him like her; to earn his affections.

"Suit yourself; but its only making the wedge bigger between the pair of you" Nyozeka stated solemnly before disappearing into her cage.

Mayura said nothing but became thoughtful. She was so confused and upset that she couldn't think straight; her emotions were in a blur. Eventually she got off the bed and picked up her towels; She needed a good long soak to clear her head and relieve herself of the stress.

**_In bathroom_**

Mayura was soaking in the bathtub quietly; she needed to get rid of the stress and begin to think clearly of the situation.

_"You traitor" _a cold voice said with a bitter tone. They sounded hateful and enraged at her.

"Hello?" Mayura asked nervously. Somebody was in here with her but she couldn't see them; maybe they were spying from outside.

_"You betrayed me" _The voice said again but in an angrier more demonic tone.

Mayura swallowed nervously "Alice is that you?" she asked anxiously. Why was she doing this to her?

_"YOU BITCH!" _Alice's voice screamed loudly and suddenly a dark figure appeared from the water and began strangling her.

Mayura tried to scream but the hands were tight and strong; they held fast and became tighter squeezing tighter with every minute. She clung to Alice's arms tightly not wanting to let go; she felt tears stinging her eyes and her heart racing.

_"You KNEW I wanted him; but you got in the way" _Alice hissed darkly.

"A..Alice...I c...can't breathe" Mayura stammered breathlessly. Why was she doing this all over jealousy?

A dark smirk spread across Alice's face and her eyes began to glimmer wickedly _"Good. Then I won't have any more interference" _She jeered hatefully.

Mayura could feel her hands slipping as she lost oxygen; why did it have to be this way? Why did her sister have to act like this?

**_suddenly_**

"ALICE STOP!" Nyozeka cried bursting into the room.

Alice was taken by surprise and released her grip on Mayura's slender neck. She then turned to her friend with a somewhat sad and lost expression.

Mayura coughed breathlessly her entire body shaking from the experience. WHY was it that Alice was being so wicked to her?

_"She has to die Nyozeka; She's caused me so much pain!" _Alice snapped angrily. Hateful tears spilled down her cheeks.

Nyozeka gave her a sympathetic look "I know Alice; you've endured more emotional pain for someone your age. But attacking Mayura like this won't make it go away" she said firmly.

"A..lice" Mayura croaked weakly. She wanted to reach out to her and make her understand she was sorry.

_"I don't belong here. I don't wanna live in a place where nobody wants me" _ Alice hissed bitterly and dispersed into the shadows.

After she left Nyozeka turned to Mayura "You ok?" she said in a concerned tone.

"She...She tried to _kill _me" Mayura whispered fearfully. That was not the Alice she knew; she never acted so violently.

"Your sister has been affected by some very dangerous Maram; I just hope we're not too late" Nyozeka said sternly. They had to save Alice before it was too late and all hope was lost.


End file.
